


Where Night Meets Day

by maraschinomilk



Series: Imperfect Mirrors [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, KyoHaru, Non-Canon Relationship, OHSHC KyoHaru, Sequel, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraschinomilk/pseuds/maraschinomilk
Summary: Time changes all things, and we are no exception.As the people and circumstances around Kyoya Ootori and Haruhi Fujioka shift, will they keep each other just out of reach, or will they grow closer with the passing of the seasons?[Sequel to A Different Kind of Quiet]*updates irregularly*
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Series: Imperfect Mirrors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118801
Kudos: 6





	Where Night Meets Day

_“Without knowing it, the tempestuous Winter Night came to love the optimistic Spring Day. So much so that he would look for her in the mirror of the frosted ponds and lakes as they thawed under the sun’s rays. For different as the two were, for warm and loved as she was, in her he saw not only the things he lacked, but the things he was-- the things he had forgotten about himself._

_And with just as little warning, the Spring Day found herself doing much the same, for while the Winter Night could be cold and harsh, she also found comfort and intrigue in his wake. In him she found greater appreciation for what she had, and of what she could come to be.”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi slowly lowered the thick script in her hands to glower at the flamboyant blond before her. This was a lot, even for one of his ideas. She understood that it was his last year as a high school student at Ouran and that Tamaki wanted to “go out with a bang”, but she didn’t know how to feel about something so hyper-dramatic… and long. She was about to say something when a book slapped shut on either side of her.

  


“Listen boss,” started Hikaru, a familiar lilt to his voice, “We like theatrics and melodrama as much as the next guy… It’s more than half of our business model after all. But this…”  
“This is in no way an ensemble production, at best, and at worst is really just a last-chance, drawn out attempt for you to see Haruhi in a super feminine dress before you graduate,” cut in Kaoru, flatly. 

  


The twins snaked an arm each around Haruhi’s waist as they slid closer to her. With a resigned sigh she set her script down on her lap as Kaoru-- hand gentle on her cheek-- slightly turned her head towards his own on the right, and let Hikaru raise her now unoccupied right hand just before his lips on the left. When had she let them become so familiar with her? She could no longer recall.

  


“We already told you, you have no chance,” the two simultaneously deadpanned, “We’ve had Haruhi for a whole year to ourselves, and we’re not sharing just because you’re graduating.”

  


Haruhi let her thoughts muffle the sound of Tamaki’s tantrum and the twins’ antagonizing comments as she pulled her eyes lazily across the clubroom. She would never be able to get over how excessively large and lavish this school was. The sunlight filtering through the wall of windows made the polished wood shine and glinted off the precious metals in the room. It was altogether breathtaking and positively annoying to her common-folk sensibilities.

As her eyes came to Kyoya, sitting calmly in his chair as he wrote in his notebook, Haruhi’s features melted into a soft smile. She was glad to have him as a continued pillar of relative practicality and normalcy, her slowly surfacing feelings for him aside. As she continued to watch the boy while deep in thought, the twins-- not missing a inch of her expression nor a beat-- both leaned close to Haruhi, their hands cupping cupping their mouths as they whispered in her ears.

  


“Haruhi…” they crooned quietly, “You have feelings for Kyoya-senpai, don’t you?”

  


The sudden movement across from him caused Kyoya to look up from his work, and in turn make direct eye contact with Haruhi as Hikaru and Kaoru asked their irritatingly observational question. As a result, her eyes grew wide and her face flushed rosen, sending Tamaki into an angry whirlwind over what could have _possibly_ been said.

Before he could start gushing over how the twins were “ruining his little girl”, Haruhi stood up from her seat and shot the redheads a look that she could only hope read as “don’t cause any more trouble”. She rounded the sofa and grabbed her bag from a nearby table, hurriedly making her goodbyes and crossing the room as the twins laughed and Tamaki grew louder.

She didn’t know what prompted her to look back from the doorway towards the raucous scene she fled, but she did. There her eyes found Kyoya’s and-- for an impossibly long moment-- they held each other’s gaze. Time resumed only as the corners of Kyoya’s lips curved into a subdued smile matching one Haruhi hadn’t realized spread across her own, and color rose anew on her cheeks as she spun around and closed the door.


End file.
